Silvius
}} Silvius (Pronunciation) is some person you describe here briefly. His familiar is Mudflat. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality Brave + He will take on difficult challenges for the right reasons. Considerate + He usually leaves a mess because of his ashes. He's mindful of this and will try to make arrangements to accommodate. Loyal + Wolves were his role models in his early life. He wishes to treat those close to him with such loyalty. Observant + He's mindful of his surroundings. He had to keep his senses sharp to survive in the wilderness. Self-sufficient + He and his brother always took care of each other and themselves. He's used to being productive. Cautious o He's slow to trust others. Conditional Passive o When given the option, he prefers to not directly confront someone... Rather he will try to manipulate the situation to his goal from a distance. For example, if someone is doing something illegal, he may hide in the shadows and fire a warning arrow to scare them off. If in a situation where direct action must be taken, he will do so. Curious o He wants to try to understand what he doesn't know. He's used to trying to learn for survival purposes. Honest o He won't tell white lies. He'll speak the truth because he thinks that's what's right. That doesn't stop him from half-truthes, deciding not to respond, or diverting the topic. He does try to watch how he says things, but he can come off as brutal when he doesn't think it through. At the same time, others may appreciate him being straight forward with them. He isn't the type to fake it 'til he makes it either. He will be honest if he needs clarification or help. Unorthodox o He is anti-conformist. He doesn't limit himself to social norms. He chooses what aligns to what makes sense, fits his morals, and what is polite. He can come off as a bit quirky because of this. Abrupt – He can be curt at times or lack a well rounded response. It can make talking to him difficult or come off as disinterested. At least if you do get him talking, it speaks a lot about how close you are to him or how his enthusiasm for the topic. Burdensome/Insecure – He will feel like he's causing other's trouble or in the way. He tries to be useful and considerate to counter it. He doesn't feel this way all the time, but he will in certain circumstances. Disobedient/Vigilante – He does what he thinks is right. He may not always follow the rules. He follows the rules of nature rather than the rules of men. He also believes in giving someone a warning or a second chance if they prove themselves to be worthy of it. Socially Inept – '''Socializing isn't his strong suit. He's not a great conversationalist and he can often misinterpret social ques. Jokes can sometimes confuse or offend him. Abilities * '''Fire Starter - Not quite practical for combat; there is sparks in his tail and horn. When they break, it can be used to light fires or for burning. * Regrowth - Tail and horn will grow back if cleaved. There's no pain as it breaks off. * Green Thumb - He can manipulate wood but he can't materialize it. Will use this to make arrows. * Heightened senses - Strong sense of smell, hearing, taste and sight. * Nightvision - He can see... in the night. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Survivalist - He has the skillset to survive in the wild. This ranges from crafting tools, skinning animals, identifying plants, tracking, animal behavior, water purification, chopping down trees, rock climbing, building a basic shelter, etc. ✔ Physical - Being outdoors and using his muscles often, his body is well built. In addition, he is a dragonborn. ✔ Strategist - If he has the luxury of time, he will plan out a strategy to reach the end goal he desires. �� Fire Starter - Not being a fire dragonborn, he has no control of the element. Rather, it's a physical condition he has to manage. He has to be careful to not start fires. �� Brittle Wood - Tail and horn are delicate and easy to break. �� Fire - Much of his wooden features are burnt already. When exposed to fire, it rapidly inclines the rate his tail and horn deteriorate. Naturally it's harmful to other parts of his body as well. Likes - Dislikes Extra * He's indifferent to gender but chooses to use male pronouns for himself. He usually uses "they" for others. He doesn't mind being referred to by other pronouns. * He's had a few partners. * Regularly, parts of his horn and tail will naturally shed. * His tail is a mix of: ash, charcoal, cinder, and wood. The more burnt part of the tails are towards the end. * Lives in a stone house. * He uses dog like body language tail wagging, ears perking * When given names, Silvius and Vulcan decided to share a surname because they see each other as family. * He learned a lot from centaurs and admires them, but he also sees the natural order of the wilderness. He doesn't abide by all their customs but he his beliefs are influenced by their beliefs and feelings. * That being said, he thinks there is a balance and cycle to nature and mankind disrupts that balance. They take more than they give to nature. * His writing is chicken scratch. Vulcan and Ctirad are the rare two who can decipher it. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters